transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
High Seas Hijinx
Sixshot stands on top of the captain's control room of a large oil tanker. This place could, in fact, be considered an oil *field*, as the surrounding area is something of a graveyard of oil tankers, holes torn in the side leading to the main storage tanks, the tanks themselves bone dry. One of these has a throng of human workers atop its deck, yelling profanities. Arr, ssschut ye pie hholes, noisy terrans! I, Cap'n Hecchxbearrrd have scchezed your prescchous cargo.." a glitch, sounding not unlike a hiccup, eminates from the six changer. "...for the glory of the Deschepticon emphhire! And...wasssischname...Galva...mega...whatever!" No one is scchafe!" Another glitch comes from him, and the oil in the keg he holds sloshes over the side. "Thischis good schtuff! Nothin' like raw chhrude!" Circling around the tanker itself is a shark Seacon. Overbite wants to take a bite out of the hull, but since Sixshot is currently sitting on top of the vessel, he'll have to wait. At least Sixshot hasn't put a parrot on his shoulder. The oil that sloshes overboard, he catches in his maw. "You're right, this is the good stuff," he calls up to the sixchanger. The F-18 produces that distinctive transformation sound as it flips around and pops out limbs to assume a humanoid shape. Boomslang picks through the deck of a container ship for anything valuable, flinching a little when he hears Sixshot bellowing boozily from a tanker. "Organization just goes down the drain without Galvatron around," he mutters disapprovingly, shaking his cone. You will no longer hear messages on channel . It didn't take long after his announced 'return' for someone to hand Grotusque a mission statement and tell him to handle it 'by whatever means necessary'. He wasn't really surprised, considering between missing leaders, rebuilding a city and hunting down a wayward shark-ship the ranks were stretched pretty thin and disappearing tankers were low on the priorities it would seem. Just as well, the Monsterbot was all too happy to get his hands dirty when others couldn't. It was -suppose- to be just a fly-by to recon the situation. It really was. But as he gliding towards the location he was paying more attention to the amass of gutted ships. "I don't know who would be more upset seeing this mess, Seaspray or Beachcomber. Broken ships and oil spilling and ohwhoa!" A rather strong ocean breeze happens to blast by right then, causing him to fumble back and forth erratically as his mis-sized wings struggle to keep him stable. "When they say blow me down, they don't mean literally!" Grotusque hunchs over and changes into some nightmarish biological mashup of a creature. Swoop jumps up as his body folds and converts into his Pteranodon mode. Robot Pteranodon hadn't really been given a mission, he'd just been bored and went for a flight when he came across the destuction. "That no good. Look like hady work of Septicons." Swoop says to himself and flies in closer to get a better look of what is going on. Wcchat're we doin hhhere again, Oberbichte?" Sixshot slurs, and tips back the oil barrel again, a smear of it dripping down his face mask. "Scchhnaptrap needed hhow mucha dis schtuff?" The six changer leaps in a wobbly fashion down to the lower deck, where a giant pump pulls the oil through a pipe, and then into some osrt of machine, where it comes out with the unmistakable glow of highly concentrated energon. "Arrgh! I'd love to drink me schhome o'that grog...Schtupid schnaptrap and his Nemeschiss!" A particularly angry worker tosses a wrench at Sixshot. He turns to the other tanker as it bounces off his leg. "Arrrgh, thisch isch mutiny! Prepare for Davey jones lockher!" he bellows, and leaps to the other ship. The irate worker goes from angry to terrified as he is piked up by Sixshot. "Let thisch be an exchample to ye all! Yer compatchriot be walkin the plankch!" he says and places the man on one of the tanker's boom cranes. Sixshot grabs a piece of I-beam, using it like a cutlass. "Move it, you schurvy...schomething schomething!" "Don't drink it all!" Overbite snaps, "If you overcharge before we get what Snaptrap needs, I'm going to have to carry you home." His tail lashes the water as he propels himself to where the human is being made to walk the plank. "Oh, how considerate. Something for me to play with," he says. "Eyes up, you two," Boomslang calls over his shoulders as he happens to glance up and spots the unmistakeable wingspan of Swoop cruising out from the mainland. "We got incoming bogeys, six-thirty high." Realizing that Sixshot might not be in a condition to fight back, Boomslang sensibly hides among the containers. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! "Oh ho ho ho, looks like the perpetrators are still at the scene of the crime." Light glints off the oversized tusks sticking out of the beast's mouth. "Good. That means we can skip investigating and go straight to the -fun- part." He drops down towards the ship somewhat haphazardly, spying Sixshot trying to dangle a human off the crane arm. While not particularly 'OMG protect the squishy things!' like most Autobots, Grotusque is not one to pass up the oppritunity. "Hey Dorkcepticon, pick on someone your own size. Because here I come to getchwaaaa!" He hits the deck, only to slip on some of the spilt oil and skid across the uneven surface, turning his dramatic entrance into a dynamic fail as he slides into the ship railing and trips over it to fall off the ship. On the bright side he may or may not fall on top of the Seacon in the water below, without even trying too! Combat: Sabertoothed Creature misses Shark Mutant with its Bumbling Flight attack! -4 *SPLASH* Robot Pteranodon on the other hand, is concerned about the humans. Despite his urge to bombard the Decepticons he flies in low to try and help any humans he can first. "Don't Run, Me friend! Me here to help you! So is ugly guy attacking shark, I think." Swoop says not sure of Grotusque not having seen him before that he remembers. Sixshot drops the human on the crane, who grabs on to a crossmember, holding on to it for dear life looking like a hard-hatted sloth. The six changer looks up at the incoming Swoop. "Yer meddlin'll coscht ye yer schpark, Autobot! Me cannons'll schend ye to the bottom!" He barks, and pulls both cannons from subspace, firing wildly at the dinobot, his trigger finger going before the guns are even fully materialized. Sixshot's complex form shifts and folds, becoming upright and forming the robot mode of the fierce one-Decepticon army Sixshot. Combat: Sixshot sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Sixshot misses Robot Pteranodon with his blow the dino down (Full-Auto) attack! Boomslang considers helping Sixshot with the Dinobot, but first, he's Sixshot, he shouldn't need help. And second, in his current state he probably wouldn't notice the targeting data. Clambering swiftly to the top of a crane on the container ship, Boomslang paints the ghastly new Autobot with his infrared targeting laser and sends the feed to Overbite. "I'd better get some video of this thing while I'm at it..." he remarks quietly to himself, recording the feed. Shark Mutant simply dives beneath the waves as the Monsterbot does an unexpected halfgainer with a twist into the water. "Fool. Now you're in MY element. An ungainly creature such as yourself has no chance against me!" He lashes out at Grotusque viciously. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Grotusque for weaknesses Overbite can exploit. Combat: Shark Mutant strikes Sabertoothed Creature with his Don't Go In The Water attack! -3 After a moment or two a clawed limb reachs out of the water to dig into the side of the ship, followed by the other to find purchase as Grotusque climbed out of the water. Must be because he's part cat... maybe. Looks like he's parts of a lot of thing. He opens his mouth to say something, but it's cut off as something *CHOMPS* onto his tail still in the water. Cranes his fat neck around to peer down as he lifts his tail to get a better look at what's gnawing on him. "Oh of course, the drunk brick up there is pretending to be a pirate, I should of expected there to be sharks in the water... Fortunately, I like seafood." He twists farther and attempts to chomp down on the Seacon with his large armor piercing tusks. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature misses Shark Mutant with its Indestructible Tusks attack! -1 Okay, that gets the Dinobot's attention. Swoop looks to Sixshot. "Me no know this was talk like Pirate day." He says and converts to his robot mode. "Sixshot pretty poor pirate, supposed to weild sword not club! And should have eye patch too! Doing it all wrong! Me show you what real sword is!" The eager Dinobot says as he pulls out his sword, Unlike the rest of his 'brothers' his isn't an Energo sword, but a Thermal one as it glows read with a visable trail of heat coming off of it. "Arr! Have at the knave!" Swoop says with a hearty luagh as he slashs through the I-Beam of Sixshot. With a fearsome shriek, Swoops body unfolds and converts into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Swoop strikes Sixshot with his Thermal Sword attack! The Mutant Shark smoothly dodges the clumsy attack by the Monsterbot. "See, what did I tell you? If you had any semblance of intelligence, you would get out of the water now." The gigantic maw opens wide to send the point home, quite literally. Combat: Shark Mutant strikes Sabertoothed Creature with his CHOMP! (Punch) attack! "Arr, taschte me schteel, human-lubber! I'll run ya..." And swoop lops off the entire length of the I-beam, leaving the drunken sixs-changer with a hunk of metal in his hand "...scchlag it!" he cries, and tosses the thing at Swoop. He steps backward and pulls a cannon from subspace, but falls over the railing. He grabs for air, not thinking to transform, and manages to grab on to a dangling hunk of chain that is tying the array of tankers together. He wings from the side of the tanker he is on, to the main deck of another along side it, while leveling his gun at Swoop. "Ye'll pay schtupid dinob-" *SMACK*Sixshot goes back-first into the side of the ship, misjudging his landing point, his cannon firing wildly. Right into the massive oil pool around the damaged tanker. *FWOOM* The crude bursts into flames, spreading outword from the spot the cannon blast hit. Boomslang, unable to get a lock on the new Autobot, stays out of sight and awaits his moment for the time being. Combat: Boomslang takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Sixshot takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "You think I'm hanging on the side of this shipwreck for fun?" Grotusque retorts, and despite the shark coming up for another bite, continues to laugh a bit. "I knew Decepticons had big mouths, but this is getting rediculous." Overbite manages to gnaw a bit before he kicks him off and pulls himself the rest of the way onto the ship deck and transforms, then looks back over the railing. "Hungry little bastard..." He aims his double-barreled weapon over down at the water and tries to shoot Overbite with the energon vaporizing weapon before he can duck underwater again. "How 'bout a little indigestion?" The monstrousity stands up into a -slightly- less disturbing robot. Combat: Grotusque strikes Shark Mutant with its Twin Vaporators attack! Swoop looks around. "Oh that no good..." Swoop, master of the obvious. "Sixshot more dangerous to allies then either us." Swoop, ever the hero, or at least trying to be, returns his sword to subspace and goes about to make sure there are no other humans on around before this place goes up. He's not sure what's more annoying, that he's got to stop fighting to save people or that Sixshot is too incontenient to fight without hiting everything else. Combat: Swoop takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Rahhhgh, my energy!" the Mutant Shark shouts, "Well, no matter. I'll just steal it back from you!" He launches himself from the water onto the deck. It's feeding time at the aquarium! Combat: Shark Mutant misses Grotusque with his Feeding Frenzy attack! Boomslang runs down the length of the crane boom and jumps onto the next ship to keep away from the spreading fire, then climbs up onto the wheelhouse so that he can start dialling in Swoop. Sixshot certainly isn't going to handle the Dinobot, by the looks of things. Combat: Boomslang analyzes Swoop for weaknesses. Sixshot crawls up to the top of the deck. He gets his feet under him, then pulls his weapon up, trying to shakily get a bead on Grotusque. "I'll take ye head as a prize o' the sea!" What he fails to notice, however, is that Grotusque is engaged with Overbite. Combat: Sixshot sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sixshot strikes Grotusque with his Fire at will! Which one's Will? (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sixshot strikes Shark Mutant with his Fire at will! Which one's Will? (Full-Auto) Area attack! Grotusque proves to be a bit less awkward in his robot mode as he jumps back from the edge of the ship as Overbite lunges at him. "Stop trying to bite me, you don't know where I've been. They don't call me GROTUSQUE for nuttin!" Though he does look a little surprised when the Seacon lands on the deck instead of flopping back in the water. "A shark with legs? And they call -me- weird?!" His heckling is cut short as he's blindsided by the erratic fire from the Sixchanger. "Hey dinoguy, saving the humans is good and all, but your brawling buddy is back for more. I'd say make him punchdrunk, but he's already got the drunk part. Maybe if you hit him hard enough you can punch him -sober- and he'll realize how much of a dumbass he's making of himself. Oh ho ho ho! Seriously, how much of a threat can he be when he's like that?" The scary thing is this is -encouragement- from him. Grotusque takes a haphazard swat at his fishy foe while he's ragging on Drunkshot, with the claw-like tips of his fingers. Combat: Grotusque misses Shark Mutant with his Punch? Why punch? This is much more CLAWSOME! (Punch) attack! At that moment, the damaged tanker full of human workers shudders, and fire bursts from the rear of the ship with a loud bang. It seems the engine has caught fire. The flames lick the rear of the ship as they creep up the hull. "Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Overbite snarls at Sixshot. The blast from the sixchanger's weapon does a fair amount of damage. "This is why you should not drink and fight. Perhaps it is time you went home and sobered up?" Turning his attention back to Grotusque, he levels his freeze-blaster at the monsterbot. "Why does where you've been matter? It's not like I can get sick from chewing on your mutated hide." He dodges the claws and fires. Combat: Shark Mutant strikes Grotusque with his Freeze-Beam Blaster attack! Combat: Grotusque has been temporarily incapacitated. Swoop having made sure all the humans he can find are safe, Swoop turns his attention back to the flaming battleground. Seeing Sixshot trying to hit his partner on this misson and firing on the wannabe sharkticon instead, Swoop chuckles "You no great shot!" He says as he pulls out his sword one more and heats it up. "Me think me need cut you down to size!" Swoop says as he charges at the large Deception, intending to make a shish-ka-bob of him. Combat: Swoop strikes Sixshot with his Thermal Sword attack! Swoop apparently missed a few humans... And it's a whiff! And then Overbite shoots him with a freezing ray. Grotusque staggers backwards, partially because his head and shoulders are covered in ice now. "Augh, brain freeze! Brain freeze!" He claws at the frigid cover as he stumbles backwards into some random piece of machinery. "Talk about a cold shoulder. That wasn't very -ice- of you." Unfortunately it didn't incapacitate his -mouth- any. "This is getting embarrassing," Boomslang grumbles as Sixshot's wild spray of energy causes a bit of friendly fire. He sits down, props up his coilgun on his knee and sights it in on Swoop's back, targeting his own laser guidance mark in hopes of hitting him where his armor is thinner. "Maybe I can draw the Dinobot off and outrun him. Left to his own devices like this, Sixshot is sunk." Combat: Suddenly, Boomslang appears out of fat air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Boomslang strikes Swoop with his 20mm Gauss Rifle attack! Boomslang chuckles in satisfaction when he sees the hypervelocity slug fly straight and true into the Dinobot's heavy hide with a loud SPANG! "That should look good in the report." Sixshot gets sliced across the midsection. "Urgh, time to schange tactics." he says, subspacing his weapon, and reeling backward at the same time, half doubled over. He folds down, shifting into another mode, then barrels on full steam for the Dinobot. The form of Sixshot bends forward, folds under and turrets flip out, blasters fold forward, and he sits before you in his tank form. Combat: Armored Ram Tank misses Swoop with his Me iceberg you Titanic! attack! The rear of the oil-engulfed tanker begins to sink, the human workmen running to the fore, as the aft slowly sinks into the sea. "Wasn't that stunning?" the Mutant Shark says to Grotusque, "Now -this- will really knock you off your feet." He swings himself around, to try to catch Grotusque in the face with his tail. Combat: Shark Mutant strikes Grotusque with his A minor de-TAIL! (Kick) attack! Swoop cries out as he is shoot by Boomslag, the pain of which helps get him out of the way of the drunken sixchanger's attempt at 'driving', as he staggers out of the way. "Seems we Miscalu... Miscala... We got more Septicons then before!" Swoop says as he turns and looks up to the Decepticon Sniper and flies at him at top speed. "No nice to shot person in back!" Swoop growls and slashes at Boomy attempting to bifurcate the sniper. Combat: Swoop misses Boomslang with his Thermal Sword attack! Grotusque grunts as the ship lurchs one way, and the humans Swoop was rounding up run in the opposite direction. "Someone tell those idiots to man a lifeboat or something!.. This wreck has lifeboats, right? Ri -- oof!" He gets slobberknocked across the face by the fluked tail, causing the frosty coating to shatter as he's knocked sideways. "Okay, no more mister nice Monsterbot... not that I was in the first place." Getting back to his feet, he transforms back into his much more hideous creature mode. "Great, another party crasher." He mutters at Swoop's shouting, but keeps his attention on the fishface. "I hope you can take the heat, because things are gettin' hot hot HOT!" As he opens his mouth a few sparks shoot from it, followed by a ball of crackling fire spat at the Overbite. In middle of an oily, burning wreck. Not that he cares, that just makes it all the more crazy. Grotusque hunchs over and changes into some nightmarish biological mashup of a creature. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature strikes Shark Mutant with his Roaring Flames attack! Boomslang side-rolls out from under Swoop's hacking cleave as it falls, ignites his jets with a snap-boom and strafes away from the surprised and angry Dinobot. Latching his rifle back onto its hardpoint, he ejects his autocannon from its arm-mounted housing and lets fly with a buzzing tracer burst while he backpedals through the air. "I guess I'm not a nice guy after all." Combat: Boomslang sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Boomslang strikes Swoop with his Integral Autocannon attack! -3 Sixshot slams sideways into the wall of the next deck up. "Grrragh. Now I'm anghry. I'm resortin' ta lahnd-lubber tachtics, Dinobraght!" he says, shifting again, running and leaping for the dinobot's back. Sixshot bends forward, his arms shift position and his head folds in and wings flip back, now sitting before you as a fearsome wolf! Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf strikes Swoop with his Shiver me Timberwolves! attack! -2 The flames lick at Overbite, who's clearly displeased with being suddenly barbecued. "So you think you are hot stuff, do you?" he retorts, "Well, I'll soon cure you of that." He transforms and aims his jawbreaker cannon at Grotusque. "I'll see you at the bottom of the sea." The shark's arms, legs, and head swing out of the way, and his robot head and limbs appear. Combat: Overbite strikes Sabertoothed Creature with his Jawbreaker Cannon attack! -2 Swoop is starting to get angry now, after missing the sniper and being teamed up on. "Okay, Sixshot want ride. Me give you ride!" Swoop snarls, and with that he cuts off his flight ability and simply plummets back first into the flaming ship below, taking the sixchanger with him as a sheild. Combat: Swoop strikes Armored Cyber Wolf with his Ram attack! Boomslang charges up his arm lasers as he circles the battle, gliding on his jets in hover mode until he can get both Swoop and Grotusque under his sights. Brilliant green light in two pairs of narrow beams sweeps out towards the Autobots. "Sixshot, I wouldn't normally ask you this, but is there even a point to this? Swoop and... whatever that is couldn't possibly recover all these boats you've collected." Sabertoothed Creature oomphs as he's hit by the blast, sending bits of already damaged armor and metal scattering across the deck of the sinking ship. ".. Well, I guess that's how the microchip crumbles." The effect of that weapon is duly noted and filed away for later.... Not that anyone would be able to tell there's any analyzing going on as he snarls. Then lunges and whips around, swinging his saurian tail at the Seacon to try and knock him aside. Though it's actually more of a defensive tactic, as it keeps his already damaged armor in a less vulnerable position as well as trying to put some distance between them. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature misses Overbite with his Defensive Tail Smack (Kick) attack! Overbite evades the retaliatory tail by diving into the water. His energon is low, and he needs to recover some before he can attack again. "Come and get me if you dare," he taunts from below the surface. Combat: Overbite takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Boomslang charges up his arm lasers as he circles the battle, gliding on his jets in hover mode until he can get both Swoop and Grotusque under his sights. Brilliant green light in two pairs of narrow beams sweeps out towards the Autobots. "Sixshot, I wouldn't normally ask you this, but is there even a point to this? Swoop and... whatever that is couldn't possibly recover all these boats you've collected." Sixshot transforms underneath Swoop. "Grragh...Boom...the machine!" he says, and wriggles one arm loose, pointing to the giant pump device pulling oil in from a large drum atop the tanker. It can be seen that the energon is actually going into a large hole near that particular tanker's fore, presumably filling its storage area with it. Sixshot then manages to get his legs underneath him, pulling them in like a spring. "Rrrragh!" he says, kicking with all his strenght against the chassis of Swoop. Sixshot's complex form shifts and folds, becoming upright and forming the robot mode of the fierce one-Decepticon army Sixshot. Combat: Sixshot sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Boomslang strikes Sabertoothed Creature with his Xenon Snub Lasers Dual (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Boomslang misses Swoop with his Xenon Snub Lasers Dual (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Sixshot misses Swoop with his This ain't no peg leg! (Kick) attack! The humans begin screaming as they scramble to one lifeboat that isn't on fire...unfortunately, they won't all fit, and begin to fight each other for it. Swoop moves off of Sixshot as soon as they connect with the tanker, just barely being missed by Boom's shot and Six's Kick. "Septicon want ship? Then Septicon can HAVE ship! Be ship's captain! And like good captain, GO DOWN WITH SHIP!" Swoop growls, being rather angry at the sixchanger for all this desturction and jepordizing human life. He pulls out his sword and tries to slam it down through Sixshot's torso and pin him down to the doomed ship. Combat: Swoop strikes Sixshot with his Thermal Sword attack! Boomslang throttles down his jets and descends towards the sinking boat. As he touches down on the rising stern, he crackles with static and disappears from foot to head, passing a hand over his face and vanishing entirely- for the time being. Combat: Boomslang activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Normally the little energy beams wouldn't be much of a hassle, but with his armor already weakened by the Jawbreaker he can feel them stinging into his internal systems. Overbite is pretty much ignored as he jumps into the water, the taunting ignored as his more sensible side takes over. He looks one way towards the other ship Sixshot is pointing... and then the other as humans start screaming and fighting over the boat. Lifts one forepaw to rub his temples. "Impulsive, impractical little creatures..." Then he takes off, bounding past Swoop and Sixshot still fighting towards the lifeboat. "Alright people! I know I'm one motherfuggin' ugly bastard, but I'm still an Autobot!... vagely... if you can't fit in the boat, climb onto me." With an expression that just oozes 'I can't believe I'm doing this' he grabs the edges of the overloaded lifeboat and flaps his wings a few times to try and get an adjustment for the weight quickly. Once everyone is either in it or hanging onto him he pushes off the deck and takes to the air, trying to shield the boat as best as he can with his body. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Overbite simply lurks in the water as the non-energy-containing boat starts to list some more and sink. He's still low on power, so for now he transforms and swims towards the energy storage boat. The robot form crouches down as the shark's head flips up, and the shark's legs and arms swing around. Watch out! Combat: Shark Mutant takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Aaagh!" Sixshot shouts, as Swoop pins him to the deck with the sword. "I'll make slag of you yet, Swoop." It seems either pain or activity has sobered him a bit...perhaps a bit of both. "But you're wrong. It isn't this ship that's doomed. It's theirs." he says, pulling a cannon from subspace, and blasting the chain that held the two craft together. He pulls the cannon down on his own pinned arm, and the sides of his eyes droop, as he knows what's coming next, in an attempt to blast it free. Combat: Sixshot strikes himself with his Aaagh my arm! (Pistol) attack! Sabertoothed Creature is just going to have to trust the Dinobot to finish up and leave on his own. He's huffing and puffing for the nearest shoreline as he can, considering he's neither a very fast or very efficient flier. And not that he would ever admit it, he wants to get all these humans out of here before one of those ships decides to blow up as well as be on fire. Combat: Sabertoothed Creature begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Boomslang, Sixshot, and Shark Mutant Swoop is just too good natured to go through with what he is planning. "You lucky, Septicon. Not type to blow myself up to stop you." He says deciding agaisnt detonatign the Energon. Its a good thing he's not Slag or that's probably what they all would be by now. He transforms back into his alt mode and flies over to make sure all the humans are safe before flying off. Swoop jumps up as his body folds and converts into his Pteranodon mode. Combat: Robot Pteranodon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. starts to draw his weapon to bead on Swoop...then he simply shrugs and heads to the back of the craft. It starts moving full speed, pushing aside all of the other tankers. As it breaks free, several other nearly-empty ones catch fire. The EPA and everyone else will be sure to have a field day with this. Sixshot stands, one hand over his heavily damaged arm, and starts to draw his weapon to bead on Swoop...then he simply shrugs and heads to the back of the craft. It starts moving full speed, pushing aside all of the other tankers. As it breaks free, several other nearly-empty ones catch fire. The EPA and everyone else will be sure to have a field day with this.